


First Time for Everything

by longleggedgit



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riou can't figure out why Tajima is acting so weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another oofurikink fill. Not kinky at all. I suck at titles.

For as assured of a player Tajima Yuuichirou is on the field, he's surprisingly fumbling and awkward off it, Riou thinks. At least, that's his impression so far, after watching Tajima almost drop his ice cream cone once and trip over absolutely nothing at least twice. He doesn't seem to be able to answer any of Riou's questions without getting red in the face, either, which is kind of endearing, really, but still nothing like what Riou was expecting. He'd seemed so impossibly _cool_ at the stadium.

"Careful there," Riou advises, pointing to a trail of melting ice cream dripping down the side of Tajima's cone.

Tajima says "Oh crap" and goes to lick it off, then seems to notice Riou watching his progress and gets even redder. If he didn't know any better, Riou would _swear_ Tajima was acting like—but no, there's no way.

Riou clears his throat. He'd been hoping to at least get some good baseball talk out of asking Tajima to hang out with him this weekend, but most of Tajima's conversation has consisted of short, to-the-point sentences that don't leave a lot of room for expansion upon. Which again completely goes against the impression Riou had gleaned of him at the stadium—if anything, it had seemed like his Nishiura teammates had been trying to shut Tajima up when he'd observed all of them together.

_Maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable around me yet?_ Riou wonders if Tajima could be worried that Riou is trying to steal Nishiura's information for his brother or something. Which wouldn't be an entirely unfounded worry, but Riou already resolved himself against that the second his stupid brother had the gall to ask him to do it.

"Uh, not to be too direct or anything, but are you acting weird because you found out who my brother is or something? Because I totally get it if that's your problem. We can talk about stuff other than baseball if you want."

Tajima has stopped walking and is staring at him, Riou realizes, and he feels himself start to flush a little, too—maybe that was kind of rambly?

"Who's your brother?" Tajima asks, no hint of a joke in his wide eyes.

"N-nevermind," Riou says. As long as Tajima doesn't know, Riou sees no reason to make things more uncomfortable than they already are. But that still begs the question: "What _are_ you being so weird about, then?"

Tajima kicks at a stone on the ground and looks anywhere but at Riou. "I guess, uh, your last text just kind of . . . took me off guard," he admits.

"Last text?" Riou fishes his phone out of his pocket and flips it open, frowning as he searches for his outbox. The last message he remembers sending Tajima was something along the lines of _see you at the park on Saturday;_ definitely nothing to get all awkward about. And there it is, the second message down addressed to Tajima Yuuichirou.

The _second_ message. After a more recent one which reads, _looking forward to our date! don't worry, i'll pay for everything （ノ≧ω≦）_

Riou takes a moment to compose himself before sitting down heavily on the nearest bench, not even looking up when Tajima takes a seat next to him. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck to his ears, and he kind of wants to crawl under the bench and die.

"That . . . was my brother," he manages after a few seconds of silence. _Who has about eight hours left to live_, he adds privately.

"Oh." Riou finally risks a glance at Tajima's face to see how he takes the news. He looks thoughtful more than anything, although his cheeks are still a bit red. He finishes his ice cream cone and leaves Riou in silence to hastily delete the offending message and stick his phone back in his pocket, and then suddenly Tajima's standing up.

"Sorry I was being weird," he says, beaming. Riou can't help but notice the smile seems a bit forced. "We can talk about baseball now!"

"S-sure," Riou agrees, standing as well, but he's sure he's not misreading that look in Tajima's eyes: he's definitely disappointed.

"I don't know about you, but our practices are hard!" Tajima says, abruptly launching into a train of conversation that sounds a lot more like the Tajima he overheard chatting with his friends at the stadium. "We have to get to the field so early and leave so late, and there's never enough onigiri after—even though it _is_ really good onigiri—and then we're expected to go home and do homework! Not that I ever do, but still—"

"That's great," Riou says, and he grabs Tajima by the collar of the shirt and drags him behind the first tree he finds.

At first, Tajima just goes completely frozen when Riou kisses him, to the point that Riou wonders if he didn't misinterpret Tajima's reaction after all and he really _should_ go crawl under a bench and die. But then he starts to pull back and Tajima catches him by the neck and draws him back in, and he tilts his head at a different angle and opens his mouth to catch Riou's and there, Riou thinks, sliding his tongue along Tajima's, _now_ they're understanding each other.

"Does this mean you're gonna pay me back for my ice cream?" Tajima asks when Riou finally does break the kiss, worried someone is going to come along and see them. Tajima's face is still just as red, making his freckles stand out in a way that shouldn't be as adorable as it is, but he seems to have regained most of his self-assurance, if the cheeky grin is anything to go by.

"Definitely not," Riou says, but later he buys him onigiri anyway.


End file.
